


Handcuffs

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Absolutely Silly, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Written on a Dare, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the back of Detective Fusco's car was not where Leon Tao expected his day would end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little crack ficlet to help cheer us all up. Written on a dare.

Sitting in the back of Detective Fusco's car was not where Leon Tao expected his day would end up. He certainly hadn't expected to end up there while handcuffed to both the door and one very pissed Detective Carter.

“Oww. Do you really have to pull like that.. I'm.. OW, fragile and it's not my fault...” He trailed off at the venomous look.

“Shut it.” Snapping her head around, Carter glared at her partner, who was digging around looking for the keys. "Fusco, so help me God, if you don't find your keys this _INSTANT_...!"

“Yeah? And just where are _YOUR_ keys, huh? Oh, that's right, you gave them to Wonderboy for his last save the world plan.” The reply was immediate and half muffled while the shorter man tried to dig under the front seat.

“I know that you aren't blaming me for this?” Carter hissed, while trying to help look only to pull on the handcuffs again.

A whine came from Leon, but one look from Carter had the accountant cringing away.

“Actually, I'm pretty sure this is your fault.” The dark look was focused on Leon. “Especially since you were the one that cuffed us together.”

“Hey! That guy was shooting at people! The safest place to be is with a cop and I wasn't going to just get left there so he could shoot me too!” Leon complained, jumping a bit when both Fusco and Carter turned to shoot him identical nasty looks.

“Damnit, Fusco, where are your keys?”

A sigh, then. “I don't know, Carter. It's not _my_ fault that the dog hid them!” He turned a bit, shoot a look at Bear who was sitting calmly on the sidewalk, tongue hanging out slightly.

 

**********

 

The first thing Reese and Shaw saw when they entered the Library was an odd smirk on Finch's face. It was just strange enough for the two to share a glance before moving closer.

“Finch? What's going on?” As usual, Reese was the one to ask.

The edge of Finch's mouth twitched once then he moved his chair back, motioning to the monitor. “Nothing much, Mr. Reese. I was simply checking on the Detectives. However, I feel that you and Miss Shaw might enjoy seeing this.” Pressing a couple of keys in rapid succession, and bringing up the video footage from Fusco's car, Finch leaned back, that odd smirk still on his face and his eyes focused on the edge of the handcuff keys that were hidden under his keyboard.


End file.
